1. Field
The exemplary embodiments generally relate to an ultrasound system and a clutter filtering method thereof, and more particularly, to an ultrasound system that selects an optimized clutter eliminating filter, and a clutter filtering method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ultrasound system has noninvasive and nondestructive characteristics and thus has been widely used in the medical field to acquire information of internal organs of an object (in particular, a human body). The ultrasound system provides a doctor with an image of the internal organs of the object in real time without the need for a surgical operation to directly incise and observe the object. Therefore, the ultrasound system has important uses in the medical field.
The ultrasound system displays movements of a blood flow or tissues as a color Doppler image or a spectral Doppler image. A person inspecting such images, such as a doctor or the like, checks the color Doppler image or the spectral Doppler image to check various types of medical situations, such as a valve motion of the heart of the object, a blood flow rate or a blood flow amount of blood vessels of the object, etc.
The color Doppler image or the spectral Doppler image includes information about a velocity size and a velocity direction of the blood flow or the organs. Therefore, there is a need for methods of accurately measuring these types of information.